


White is Boring

by Power_Angel



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen, I should write something better for these two later, Old Writing, not sure if graphic enough for the warning but putting it there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Angel/pseuds/Power_Angel
Summary: All Kamakurako does is just sleep in her igloo. Doing something like that everyday would bore anyone but what else can she do? Then she gets a visitor. Originally written in 2013.





	White is Boring

Kamakurako hated the snow. She despised how cold it made her feel and the numbness it brought to her whole body. All she wanted was the sun to come up and melt all the snow away. It didn't seem like the sun even existed here though.

Kamakurako remembered the one time she came out of her igloo and all she could see was more snow and bunches of coniferous trees. She was hoping if she exited her igloo and explored far enough, she would find a place that didn't snow and gave her something fun to do. All she did in her igloo was sleep which bored her but she had nothing else to do.

Instead of finding a place without snow Kamakurako saw a girl that was a lot taller and older than her with a beak-like nose. She was wearing a purple striped dress and had bobbed brownish-red hair. The girl, while not looking very fearsome freaked Kamakurako so much she never left her igloo again. She didn't know if the bird girl would hurt her but she didn't want to be seen by her just in case.

Something in the back of her mind told Kamakurako she didn't always feel this way. That she actually looked forward to making snow angels, snowmen, and having snowball fights.

_How did that saying go again?_ Kamakurako thought. _Too much of a good thing is bad for you?_

She guessed it could apply here in a way. Kamakurako used to love the snow, but all that was here was snow. No rain, no heat, no fog, just snow. Nothing changed and that bored her to no end. Part of why people like something so much is they don't get to experience it every day. When your mom or dad makes you your favorite kind of cake only on your birthday, you will always enjoy it then. However if you eat it every day, you will eventually get sick of it. That's how Kamakurako felt about the snow.

Kamakurako closed her eyes and started to doze off. She would've fallen asleep if she didn't hear the footsteps coming to her igloo.

_Huh? _She thought. _Who is coming here?_ __

____

____

Kamakurako was feeling an odd mix of terror and excitement. Was it the bird girl she saw outside? She hoped it wasn't. While the prospect of meeting new people and becoming friends with them excited her, she was worried the person might harm her or be mean. She didn't want to take a chance in case they were a bad person. The footsteps came closer now…

_Maybe if I keep my eyes closed, they will think I'm sleeping and leave me alone. ___

____

____

A few seconds later the footsteps slowed and came to a complete stop. Kamakurako assumed they saw her and were wondering why a little girl was sleeping in an igloo.

The person walked closer to her and Kamakurako felt a gentle poke on her head. Then another, then another, each jabbing at her head was harder than the last.

_They must be trying to wake me up. _Kamakurako concluded. _I hope they stop soon, it's kind of hurting. _____

_____ _

_____ _

Irritation started to bubble up inside Kamakurako when the person kept prodding her. It bothered her so much; Kamakurako was about to open her eyes, swat the person's hand away and shout "I'm awake!"

Before she could do that however, the person stopped poking her and backed away. Kamakurako almost gave a sigh of relief.

_Finally they stopped._

__

__

Kamakurako expected them to leave after that, but she did not hear any footsteps like she anticipated.

_Why are they still here? _She wondered.__

____

____

Suddenly she heard a loud meow. The sound made Kamakurako involuntary shiver. She absolutely hated cats; they were both aggravating and disturbing.

 _Why is a cat in here?_ Kamakurako questioned. _I believe I would have heard it walk in here; maybe the person carried it in…_

A few seconds passed and out of nowhere, Kamakurako felt her skull being cracked from a sharp weapon. At first she only felt a dull throbbing and blood dripping from her head. Pain then overtook her and she let out a scream that didn't sound like it came from her own voice.

For only a few seconds it was pitch black, but that was all it took to terrify her. Then as if nothing had happened, she was back in her igloo. Kamakurako wasn't sure if she should be relieved or if she should panic.

_What had just happened? _Kamakurako thought. _Did I just die and came back to life? But that's impossible! _____

_____ _

_____ _

Kamakurako was too freaked out and scared to notice a girl walking in her igloo.

"Aah!" Kamakurako gave a startled cry when she saw her. "Who are you?!"

The girl had a confused expression on her face when Kamakurako spoke. She was wearing a pink turtleneck with a small black and white checkered pattern on it; and a purple skirt. She looked to be somewhat younger than the bird girl and had her brown hair in two braids. Kamakurako was surprised at the resemblance between them. Her eyes were closed but Kamakurako had the oddest feeling she could still see her.

_Why are her eyes closed? ___

____

____

"I am…. Madotsuki." She paused before saying her name, as if it was an afterthought. "I didn't know you could- I mean, I didn't know someone lived in here."

Kamakurako decided to ignore her slip up. Madotsuki had a familiar ring to it but she couldn't figure out where she heard it before.

"It's fine. My name is Kamakurako. I guess you could call this igloo my home but I only use this place to sleep and shield from the cold. Actually that's pretty much all I do."

Kamakurako knew it probably wasn't smart to talk to this girl but Madotsuki really didn't look all that threatening to her. Plus she wanted some form of friendship, especially if Madotsuki wasn't a bully or would harm her.

"Huh. You had never left your igloo?" Madotsuki asked with a look of slight interest on her face.

"I did leave one time. I saw an older girl with a beak for a nose, she really freaked me out and I didn't go outside again." Kamakurako replied. She was silently hoping Madotsuki wouldn't judge her for being scared.

"Oh her? Don't worry she won't do anything long as you don't hurt her." Madotsuki assured Kamakurako and continued speaking. "She doesn't look like she is aware of anything around her though. Every time I try to speak with her she ignores me."

"What does she do when you hurt her?" Kamakurako asked

"She basically just goes insane and chases you around." Madotsuki replied casually.

"Oh…" To Kamakurako that sounded just as worse as hurting someone.

An awkward silence fell between the two girls when Kamakurako didn't say anything else. This went on for a few minutes until Madotsuki spoke again.

"Well it was nice talking to you Kamakurako but I need to leave. I am looking for a few things and I rather not waste time." Madotsuki said.

Kamakurako had enough tact not to ask what she was looking for, but was very disappointed at the thought of Madotsuki leaving. Madotsuki turned away from Kamakurako and walked to the opening of the igloo.

Kamakurako had a sudden burst of bravery and called out to her. "Co-could you come here again? I liked talking with you and I don't really have any other friends…" She sputtered.

Well 'liked' was kind of pushing it. Their conversation wasn't exactly the most pleasant but it was good enough for Kamakurako.

_It's just so boring here. ___

____

____

Madotsuki turned back at Kamakurako with a frown on her face, cocking her head. Kamakurako instantly regretted her actions.

"…Sure, I will visit you tomorrow okay? I will even show you some of the stuff I already collected." The corners of Madotsuki's mouth were slightly upturned. She turned away from Kamakurako again and walked out of the igloo.

Kamakurako couldn't fight the smile off her face.

_I hope Madotsuki and I will be good friends. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was 13 and it really shows. I do like some ideas I had for this fic but I definitely could have made it better. If you're curious about my headcanons for Kamakurako, I think she was Madotsuki's cousin who died of hypothermia at 9 years old. I like the idea of these two being friends a lot.


End file.
